Dayz: Survivor Diary
by Misthunter1598
Summary: Jack is a boy from a small settlement in the far North of chernarus. After having succumb to the infection, and fallen apart, jack was forced to leave it behind. I do not own Dayz, I just like writing fanfiction.
1. Jack and Maddi

Chapter 1

Jack and Maddi

_Ten years after infection, people have set up small settlements and begun repairing civilization. Despite_ _being a better alternative to living amongst the bandits, settlements often get infected, and fall apart._

My name is Jack, or at least, that's what they called me...I was seventeen, a zombie outbreak happened about ten years prior. It was March tenth, 2014, and it seemed like a normal day. It all started normally, I got up, said goodbye to my mom, and went to school, but little did I know that this was the last I'd see of her.

Of course, I didn't stay in school, I just went for a few hours until my mom went to work. The I went home around noon, grabbed my bow, a compound bow with a black finish, a black leather quiver, and eight arrows. Then I went hunting outside of the settlement's borders. I came back early that day, I'd usually be gone until nightfall, but the deer weren't as active as I'd hoped. I got into town, and there was no one, not a single fucking person.

I brushed it off as nothing more than another damn riot at the town hall. Soon, my home was in sight, and yes, I walked. I opened the door and my mom was kneeling over a pool of blood. "Mom?" I said. She just sat there, so I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Then I saw it...the bite mark. The bite looked human. The next thing I noticed that she was covered in blood, most noticeably around her mouth. Suddenly, and without warning, my mom snapped at me, literally! She tried to bite me! Well, tried is an understatement. She bit me on my wrist, just barely missing the artery.

I kicked her in the face, ran with my bow slung on my back, and jumped on my motor bike. As soon as the coast was clear, I took out my hunting knife and cut my sleeve into strips to make a tournequet for my wound. Just then, I realized what had just happened. My mom had become a Zombie, and I had just been bitten. I tried my best to remain calm, and I kept my cool. I showed no signs of turning, so I just started my bike and went on my way. I decided to head for my uncle's house in Chernogosk. So I left my town with my head held high.

I drove for what felt like an eternity. The infection spread fast, just driving down an empty highway I saw whole packs of six or seven of them. I was passing through Petrovka, when I saw a girl. She looked about my age, so around sixteen or seventeen, and She was pretty. Her auburn hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and light skin looked beautiful in the sunlight. She had a katana on her back, and a Baretta (a handgun) in her hands. "Hey!" I called out to her, shutting off my motorbike. She looked at me, then saw my arm.

"Stop!" She pointed the Baretta at me. "Where'd you get that wound!" She shouted. "I-I just took a piece of shrapnel. I swear!" She lowered the gun. "Alright, what do you want? Or are you just wasting my time?" She said sternly. I patted my Motorbike, and offered her a seat. "Thought you could use a lift." She sighed, and got on the back of my bike. "Where to?" I asked. "I've got family in Elektro. You goin' that far?" I nodded. "What's your name?" She thought for a moment."Just call me Maddi."

I hit the kickstart on my bike, and the engine roared to life. "Call me Jack." I said as I opened up the throttle. "Hold on!" Maddi jerked backwards as the bike took off at top speed.

We rode for about twelve hours before we decided to stop and rest for the night. After starting a decent fire, Maddi set down her backpack and pulled out some spare clothes. "Turn around, and no peeking!" I did as she asked, but my curiosity got the best of me. I took a mirror out of my bag, and just barely caught a glimpse of her breasts. They were perky, and at least Ds. She pulled on her top, and I stuffed the mirror in my bag as she turned around. She looked at me, her face a little flush.

"Y-you didn't peek...did you?" "N-no, of course n-not." I lied. She sat down, now dressed in tan cargo shorts and a flannel shirt. I got up and pulled some clothes out of my bag too. "Hey, no peeking for you either." I joked. I changed into a green camouflage Jacket, a blue My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic t-shirt, and some camouflage cargo pants. "So, where are you from?" I asked. "Oh, just some backwoods place in Sobor. Yourself?" "A little dirt road near Cherno. I'm headed there actually. My uncle's got a place up there, haven't heard anything from him in a while though. I hope he's alright."

Maddi let out a loud yawn and laid down next to me with her head on my lap. I'm not gonna lie, it was nice having a girl so close to me. It was...refreshing, especially due to the outbreak. The morning came almost too soon, as Maddi woke up. "Good morning, sleep well?" I asked with a flirty tone. I burst out into laughter as I watched Maddi's face turn beet red when she realized that she'd fallen asleep using my lap as a pillow. "Come on, we've gotta move."

Maddi and I packed up our bags, and took off on the bike. We had been driving for hours, and the bike was low on fuel. I saw a sign that said there was a gas station just a few miles up the road, so I sped up and saw the gas station within minutes. I pulled up and shook Maddi awake from her nap. "Unngh, what is it?" Maddi said with a grumble. "We need some fuel, so go inside and see if there's any food left." She rubbed her eyes, and drew her Katana. She must have taken kendo, because she wielded it well. Perfect form, perfect stance, a nice body...sorry, I'm trailing off. Maddi went inside while I began fueling.

Maddi let out a shriek, and came running with a scared look on her face. "Maddi, what happened?!" She pointed inside the convinient store, and I went in with my knife at the ready. I looked around and saw only a small mouse. "Aww, was it you that had her so upset?" I said as I let the mouse sit in my palm. "I'll call you Ricky. Now go on back home Ricky." I let the mouse down, and wiped off my hands. After filling my bag with lots of chips and canned goods, I filled an extra fuel can somebody left behind, and we took off again.

"Hey, Maddi?" I said. "What, Jack?" "You think there's anyone else left out there?" She sighed "of course, how can we be the only survivors left?" She had a point. "Maddi, did you have a boyfriend. I mean, before the outbreak?" She looked like she'd seen a ghost, while she pondered my question. "It's getting late, we should make camp soon." I only said that to change the subject.

We stopped, and camped for the night. When the morning came, we wasted no time in getting back on the road.

About three hours later, we came upon a group of survivors. "Hey!" One of them called. We parked the bike, and walked over, our weapons readied. "Wait, please! We just wanted to ask if you had any food." A man asked. "Yea, we've got some canned stuff." I said foolishly. Suddenly, a man grabbed Maddi, and put a knife to her throat. "Give us the bags, or she dies!" He threatened. I dropped my bags, I could just hunt for more if need be, and he dropped Maddi. "The bike, we'll take that too." "No way, I'll die before you leave us stranded." I told him. He knocked Maddi unconscious, and put a gun to her head. "I'm takin' her, and the bike. Now hand over the keys!" I tossed him the keys, and they loaded up trucks. "Cya, dumbass!" He yelled.

After they were out of sight, I tracked them through the woods. They had a whole camp, and tons of food. Maddi was tied up, but thankfully, unharmed. I scouted out the camp, there were two towers at the main gate. They held high powered rifles, and night vision goggles. And five guards patrolled the perimeter, with AK-47s. Then there was the man who took Maddi. I had no doubt that he intended to rape her, so I had to act fast. My clothes kept me from being seen, so I drew my bow, and shot down one of the snipers. He hit the ground, and the whole camp was over there. Then I snuck in.

I found Maddi, bound and gagged, by the cheif's house. I cut her binds, and got her out safely, but I went back. I had to show that you don't mess with Jack. I decided to eliminate the roving guards first. I crept up on one, covered his mouth, an jerked his head backwards so I could slice his jugular. The second faced the power of my bow to his throat. The third and fourth went down the same, and they had apparently repositioned the fifth at the guard post near the gate. Then I saw him, the chief himself emerged from his hut. I quickly took out the rest of the guards, and presented myself to him. "Hey, how's it goin'? Remember me? The guy who's bike you and your bandits stole!" I looked him in his big brown eyes. His muscular form made me look like a dwarf compared to him.

"Hah, so you showed up. Nice little stunt you pulled earlier." He showed me the arrow I had landed in the tower guard's neck the first time I visited. "Well guess what. I'm gonna get some payback fer that, asshole." He growled. I drew my knife, and prepared to fight. The bandit cheif threw a punch at me, but I sidestepped and cut the cheif across his face. "That all you got cheif? You're gonna have to be faster than that to hit me." I drove my hunting knife into the cheif's arm, causing him to squeal in pain. "Listen, you only stole my bike, so I'll let you live, but if I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you." I threatened the cheif, then looked around for my bike.

"Aww man! Fucking stripped it for parts!" I shouted. Then I saw it. A large military grade humvee. Only, the bandits had kitted it out with extra metal plating, spiked bumpers, and put barbed wire around the opening on top. I drove down the road and stopped to pick up Maddi. "Hey Maddi! Look what the bandits gave me!" Maddi looked at me with shock. "Jack! What the hell is that!" "Umm, duh. It's a truck, and I took it from the bandit cheif. They stripped my bike, so I figured this'd be a suitable replacement. It even has a full tank of gas!" Maddi shrugged, and climbed in. "Oh! And I got you this."

I held out an AS50 sniper rifle, with a scope that had a Night Vision lense. "Found it while I was recollecting my arrows, I thought you'd like it." She blushed a little bit, taking the rifle and quickly inspected it. "Th-thanks, but what about ammo?" Look under the seat" I told her. She lifted up the seat to find about ten clips that held fifteen rounds each. "Wow! They had all this at their base?" I nodded. "Yea, I guess they raided a gun store."

We drove for days, stopping every night to sleep, until I saw a sign that said "Elektrozavodsk Welcomes you!" "Hey, Maddi, we're almost there." I shook her awake. "Huh?...wait, where are we?" I pointed ahead as it began to snow. "We're in Elektro." The next few hours flew by, as we saw the Elektro city limits sign. "Wow, I can't believe we finally made it!" Maddi shouted. "Thank you so much Jack." Maddi hugged me tightly, and I couldn't have been happier. "I love you" she said into by sleeve. I didn't say a word for the rest of the drive.

I remembered the bite mark on my wrist. What would Maddi think when I told her? Would she reject me? Would she try to kill me? Or would she just not say anything at all? I didn't know, and I didn't care, I just kept on driving.

We arrived at Maddi's house. She wasted no time running in. We walked around for a bit, there were signs of a struggle, broken lamps, overturned tables, and then we found her parents. Their flesh was gone, and their blood on the walls. Maddi dropped to her knees, and began crying. "I-I can't believe that they're...*sniff* dead..." I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear "Maddi, I love you too.." And then she kissed me, my first kiss. It felt magical, like every form of happiness congealed into one single instant.

"Listen, Maddi, I have something you should see." I unwrapped the tournequet, and saw that the bite wound had begun to heal. "W-what?! But, there was a bite mark right here, and it's gone!" Maddi gasped in shock." Jack! You asshole! You lied to me!" "But Maddi, look! It's healed! You know what that means? I'm immune to the virus!" "And if you weren't? Then you'd have turned, and I would have killed you and..." Maddi fell silent.

"Maddi, look. I'm sorry I lied, but just think about what might have happened if I didn't. You might not have made it here, hell, you might even be dead, or worse." I joined in her silence. Then I heard moaning, It was just outside the house. "Shhh!" I crept up to a window and saw a zombie right outside. I grabbed a plank, and tossed it at a tree across the yard. The zombie darted after the sound, and I snuck up behind it and thrust my knife into its head. The zombie went down with a slight struggle, then I wiped my knife off and sheathed it at my side. "Maddi, lets go. There'll be more soon and-"

Maddi cut me off. "Jack, promise me that you'll be honest from here on out..." I sighed. "Maddi, I was being honest from the moment I said I loved you. That's why I felt you deserved to know. I would've told you sooner but...I didn't know how you'd react." My eyes welled with tears. Maddi put her hand on my shoulder and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her, and we stayed like that for a few minutes, until she slipped the keys from my back pocket.

"This time, I'm driving." She put on a cheeky smile, and hopped in the driver's seat. We sped off, and I said. "So, where to next?" Maddi looked at me, confused. "You still want to get to Cherno, right?" "Honestly, I think we should try and find this group called the Valkyries. Heard they were looking for a cure, and maybe I'm the answer. Last I heard, they were in Krasnostav." Maddi nodded, and we headed for Krasnostav.


	2. brothers by bond

Note: the next few chapters will be through multiple different perspectives as I introduce new characters. Why? Because that's how I want it. It also helps keep my mind fresh, and helps prevent writer's block...kinda...

Chapter 2

The brothers by bond

So we were about twenty five when we started traveling. The infection had already spread, and we were pretty well off. My name was Allen, and my brother's was Carl. We weren't actually brothers, just two friends who happened to be very close.

One day, Carl and I were walking about the countryside when we saw the remnants of a bandit camp. Some kid held the bandit leader up with a hunting knife and stole his truck. We decided not to get involved, as he might have killed us too. We would've taken the shot, but the bandits robbed us a few weeks ago, so we let him have at it.

After that, we continued on our way. Our goal was to reach Cherno by the end of the night. Sadly, as night fell, we would have to camp out that night.

We sat at the campfire, and I spoke to Carl. "Do you think we should've shot that kid?" "No." Carl said. "Do you remember what they did to us?" He said, lifting up his shirt to reveal a large scar across his chest. "They got what they deserved." "Then, should we maybe track down that kid? Maybe we can join up, and increase our chances of survival."

Carl looked at me with a surprised expression. "What if he kills us?" "You heard his speech Carl, he was there because he wanted revenge, not just to kill. He even left the bandit alive."

Carl and I packed up our campsite, and readied our gear. He was still hesitant, I could tell, but that kid may be humanity's last shot, and I wasn't going to let that slip through my fingers...not like I did at the lab.

About five days into our journey, we reached Cherno. No sign of the kid, but plenty of zombies. I grabbed my Lee Enfield, and loaded it, preparing to fight. Carl wasnt a great shot, so he carried a remake of a Colt Peacemaker. He always wanted to be a cowboy, so this was a close second for him.

One by one, zombie heads popped off, as I aimed down my sights. I began to laugh as Carl acted out his favorite scenes from old western movies, using the Zombies as the bad guys. Rule #1 of apocalypse survival, enjoy the little things.

We quickly moved on, searching the buildings for supplies. Carl had a concerned look about him as he reloaded his peacemaker. "What's wrong, Carl? You're usually so happy after taking out a few of them." Carl sighed. "You're thinking about goin after that kid." "Yea, but he might be humanity's last chance, Carl. I can't let him slip away. Not if it could save us all."

Carl kept quiet for the rest of the day. You see, I was one of the lead scientists of the Valkery project. It was supposed to be a perfect soldier serum, but it ended up being a deadly virus. I dropped the vial containing, releasing it into the air. So I caused this all.

Carl and I began heading to Krasnostav, as that's where we were researching a vaccine. With any luck, that kid'll be headed there, and I can fix this mess.

Alright, a second chapter done. Let me know if you like the swapped perspective. Enough positive feedback, and I'll keep it. Don't worry, I plan on bringing Jack and Maddi back. I just want to use this as a neat way to give some insight on new characters. Also, it's a bit short, I'm sorry, but I just need this to feel accomplished.


	3. The Long Road Ahead

Sorry this one's so short, but hey, I finished the third chapter too, so that should be up soon as well.

Chapter 3

The long road ahead

Maddi and I have been traveling for about three days now. We've been heading for Krasnostav in search of some scientists who could maybe use me to find a cure. Maddi slept next to me in the passenger seat of our Humvee, her head resting on my shoulder, as we drove through the night. I yawned a bit, and gently shook her "Hey, it's your turn to drive." "Mmm...but I don't wanna..." She mumbled softly in her sleep. "Fine, but don't yell at me when we crash." I drove for another few minutes, before stopping to make camp.

Maddi sat in my lap, the two of us wrapped up in a blanket, as we gazed at the fire for a few moments. I enjoyed the closeness. It was like a break from the awful reality of what the world has become. Just then, we heard a rustling coming from the bushes. I readied my knife, as a zombie rushed out at us. The sound of metal ringing; and a loud, gross sounding 'schlik' as the knife I had flung pierced the zombie flesh. I had, however, missed its eye socket, and instead pierced its chest. While it was momentarily stunned, I lept up, and drew another knife. The zombie rushed towards, not me, but Maddi. I had very little time to react before it had ahold of her. I thrust the blade of my knife into its neck, causing it to collapse on top of her. Maddi let out a blood curdling scream, before I covered her mouth. "Shhhh, calm down." I whispered, pulling the corpse off of her.

That night, we went to sleep in the truck without another word. Maddi clung to me all night, still shaken by the fact that she could've been bitten. We now continued down the road, but we soon became lost. No road signs, no settlements, no other survivors. We kept driving, looking for some signs of civilization, but finding nothing. Before long, we did manage to find some abandoned houses. After rummaging through them, we decided that it might be time to give up. Maddi and I, we had talked briefly about just settling down somewhere. After Krasnostav, of course. It was a nice thought. Have a nice, big, house. Probably even build a small settlement. That thought….it seemed so close just a few days ago. Now, it seems light years away.

Another day went by, and I had to hunt for more food. Maddi didn't care for venison, but it was all we really had. My arrows made short work of dear, and they were reusable, so I could retrieve them if I was careful. Eventually, we got back on the road, hoping to find something that could help us with our dilemma.

Okay, so how was it? A bit short, but you get a dual release. Criticism? Concerns? Grammar Nazi? Tell me I'm a genius? Leave a Review please!


	4. Valkyries

**Chapter 4**

Valkyries

Another day had passed, another few miles of road behind us. We finally found a road map, but it was of no use, since we didn't know where we were in the first place. We tried to find a road sign, but neither of us can read, let alone speak, the language on the signs. We tried looking at our surroundings, but that was to no avail. Eventually, we began to give up. That is, until I saw a miracle happen. In big, bold letters, a sign read "Krasnostav -km N" The distance was faded, but we had a direction.

Several miles down the road, we came to a blockade. A checkpoint, just outside of Krasnostav, and several soldiers in Valkyrie uniforms. Every helmet had the Valkyrie symbol, a set of wings wrapped around a helix shaped spear, and every soldier had heavy firepower. We pulled over, and one of the troops came up to the truck. I rolled the window down, and he spoke in a very deep and masculine voice. "'scuse me, sir. Just what do you think you're doing here?" "Well, I have something your scientists might want." I showed him the nearly healed bite mark on my arm. The man's expression was shocked, and confused. He immediately put his gun to my head, and looked me in the eyes "You infected, boy?!" I sighed "No, corporal dumbass, I'm immune. Look, the bite mark's almost healed." He took a second look, and an immediate look of embarrassment drew upon his face.

After letting us through; we were given food, a place to stay, and some fresh clothing. After the both of us were cleaned up, and showered, we were sent to the lab so that my blood could be tested. The lab was huge, like, big enough to house several Fighter Jets. The scientist who approached me, a stout man with grey hair, he actually looked like a really short Gandalf from Lord of the Rings, had instructed me to hold out my arm. I did, and he inspected the bite, and seemed rather intrigued. "We start testing tomorrow." said the hobbit-gandalf looking professor.

With that out of the way, Maddi and I finally had time to relax. To be honest, it was a little boring. So many rules and regulations we had to follow, and so few things to do. I did manage to find an old cassette player, and some eight-track tapes in a box, probably left here by the previous occupant. I plugged the old tape player into the wall, and I threw in a mix-tape. The machine jumped to life, as the song '_Love Bites' _by _Def Leppard _began to play. I loved old Rock Music, which was apparent from the smile on my face, but Maddi just giggled from across the room.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling, since it was the first time I heard her laugh. She had a beautiful laugh, soft and light, like a gentle summer's breeze. "Def Leppard is crap. See if there's any _real_ music in there" I dug through a box of old tapes, and I found a bunch of good bands; I found some Rush, REO Speedwagon, Guns N' Roses, AC/DC, you name it. Finally, we agreed on AC/DC, and I popped the tape in. The song was '_Hell's Bells' _and she loved it. We sat on the bed together for a while, before I had to get up and flip the tape over. The night rolled in, and took us by surprise. Some valkyrie soldiers ordered lights out, so we flicked off the lights, and I lit some candles instead. I changed the tape to something more calm. It was another mix tape, but it had some pretty good songs on it.

_**Warning: Sexual content ahead. Please do not read if Under 18!**_

The mood was perfect. The candles, the isolation, and her. I shot her a smile, and she kissed me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said in a sort of naughty tone. I grinned back, and noded. We locked each other in a passionate and warm embrace. It was almost too quick, as our clothes ended up scattered about the room. We lay naked on the bed, her slender form and perky breasts looked beautiful in the candlelight.

I gently cupped her breasts, and she jumped slightly at my touch. I began slowly massaging her breasts, and she gave off soft moans of pleasure. She kissed me, as I ran one hand up and down her body, while the other continued to pleasure her. I wanted to make this moment last….I wanted to make her feel amazing. My free hand began to rub her pussy, as she moaned louder. She quickly became wet, and my manhood began to become erect. She grabbed ahold of it, and slowly jerked it up and down. I leaned in and kissed her, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed, and my dick to be at the entrance to her womanhood.

At first I teased her, making her moan and squirm in pleasure. I pleasured her with my hands, and massaged her breasts. I kissed her neck, and she gasped in a short jolt of pleasure. Judging by the size, I could tell I wasn't going to fit, and would need to go gently in order for it to feel good. So, I slowly put my erect manhood inside of her, but she moved and accidentally forced it in too deep. She gave a cry of mixed pleasure and pain, as I felt my dick pass a small obstacle. "Maddi...are you a virgin?" she shook her head "Not anymore, I'm not." Maddi smiled, and kissed me deeply, as I began to thrust in and out of her.

The intense pleasure we both felt, coupled with the mood and our feelings for each other, it made this feel amazing. The walls of her sex became tighter, and it began to get difficult for me to move in and out. "A-are you gonna…?" she nodded as I picked her up, and held her close, forcing me deeper inside of her. "So am I…" we picked up our motions, our hips moving in time with each other, as Maddi let out a loud scream of pleasure and finally reached orgasm. Shortly after, I came as well, unleashing burst after burst of my semen inside of her. I coated the walls of her womb with my cum, and she fell limp in my arms.

We lay there, hot and sweaty, as my manhood is still inside of her. "Maddi, I love you." Maddi smiled, leaning back into my chest "I love you too Jack." A draft blew through the room, as I pulled the covers over us, and fell asleep holding her in my arms. I never wanted that night to end, but the dawn soon came, along with the valkyrie soldiers pounding on our door.

How did ya like this chapter? Moreover, did I do the sex scene well? That's probably my biggest concern. Also, would you want more of it? So here you are. Two chapters back to back. Enjoy! Questions? Concerns? Tell me I'm awesome? Confess your love to me? Leave a review please!


	5. Testing Begns

Chapter 5

Testing begins

Still groggy from my rather rude awakening, I trudged down to the lab, accompanied by a few Valkyrie soldiers. I let maddi sleep, since she needn't be troubled with my being tested. I once again entered the airplane hangar -sized lab as the scientists greeted me warmly. I was first presented with a cup of coffee, and then one of those teal hospital gowns. After finishing the coffee, and having changed into the uncomfortable and slightly itchy robe. As expected, they wanted to examine the bite mark, I obliged, and showed them my wrist. One of them, the short one from the other day, examined the mark while the others took notes. No words uttered from his mouth other than the occasional "Ooh." or a somewhat sarcastic "Ah."

Then we moved onto bloodwork. They injected me with several large [and painful] needles, leaving bruises and bandages all up my arm. It hurt so bad, I could hardly move. Afterwards, I was asked for a urine sample, before they would begin searching my blood for traces of a possible cure. After having their fun with me, and I could've sworn one of them chuckled as they drove the needle into my arm, I was allowed to go back to my room.

The scientists had neglected to return my clothes, and I received several awkward stares, as well as a few giggles from some of the ladies during my walk. So after a very drafty, and embarrassing, walk down the hallway, I had returned to my room. To my surprise, it was empty. Not that there was a lack of furniture, but a lack of Maddi. Just then, I heard a somewhat muffled scream down the hall. I ran, still clothed in the embarrassing hospital gown, as I saw Maddi being taken off by valkyrie soldiers. "Hey! Put her down!" I shouted, but to no avail. One soldier simply displayed his middle finger, as the other jerked Maddi's arm. Now thoroughly pissed, I ran up, and kicked one of them in the back of the head. The other put his sidearm to Maddi's temple. "Make one more move, and she dies." "What do you want with her?" I asked. The soldier merely grinned "Why, we want her body of course. Soldiers here are allowed to take whomever we want, and do what we wish."

I looked at the soldier, a mixture of shock and anger crossed my face, as I kicked up the knocked out soldier's gun, and raised it to my head in one swift motion. "Drop her, or I die too. What will your leader think when you allowed the last hope of humanity to die for the sake of your personal pleasure?" I grinned back, as the soldier growled, tossing Maddi at my feet. I dropped the gun and picked her up, fully embracing her in my arms. "They can't touch you, and we'll get out of here as soon as they've finished experimenting on me." A slow, and soft clap echoed down the now silent halls. A man in a suit shot me a sadistic smile, as I turned to face him, keeping Maddi close to me. "My, my. You're the first to stand up to my Valkyries in a long time. You certainly are a bold little miracle, aren't you?" He said, his jet black hair matching his suit, and shoes. I glared at him, looking him in the eyes as I grew angry. "I don't care who you are, but I want the leader to tell his men that she's off limits. Otherwise I can, and will kill all of you, or die trying." I threatened.

As hollow and baseless a threat it was, it gave me all the leverage I needed, because he dismissed his troops. "Well, it would be rather unfortunate if you were to die before we finished with you, so I'll entertain your little attempt at trying to be a man. Until our testing is complete, she shall remain off limits to my men, but be warned. The moment you become of no use to me, I will not hold them back." With that, he left, and I took Maddi back to our room. She was scared, shaken up by today's events, so I promised that I would stay with her for the rest of the day. We stayed in, listening to music, until lights out.

As morning came, I was called for more testing. Maddi accompanied me this time around, sticking close to my side. "So, what's up for today?" I asked, a single scientist answering me. "Well, today we will be giving you a physical, examining your brain, and a few other tests." He presented me with a cup "Didn't you already take a urine sample?" The scientist laughed "No, this is for semen." He explained. A look of embarrassment came over my face, as I blushed and looked at Maddi. Despite what transpired two nights ago, I was still embarrassed to have to do THAT in front of her. "Why do you need this, exactly?" I asked. "Well, we need to see if the immunity can be carried from parent to child, and see whether or not it's a recessive gene." He pushed up his glasses, looking super scientific. I went reluctantly behind the curtain, not wasting any time in filling the cup. I capped it off and handed it over, a large red blush across my face. Maddi just giggled at my embarrassment, but before I could make a remark, the scientists pulled me away for more tests.

The first test was a simple reflex test. They sat me in a chair, and tested to make sure my reflexes were healthy. Next was a breathing test, then a heart rate test, etc. Mostly just things they would do at a check-up at the doctor's office. Then I had to don that awful hospital gown again, handing my clothes to Maddi this time, before I laid back on a large machine. This was designed to scan my brain for unusual activity, and maybe spot something that's causing me to combat the virus. It made a loud hum, as I closed my eyes, and it moved over me.

After the brain test they sent me back to the room, thankfully I got my clothes back this time, but instead of going to our room, Maddi and I had decided to explore a little. We walked the compound as soldiers shot me glares, and looked over Maddi lustfully. I glared back, brandishing my knife, which was the only piece of equipment they hadn't taken off of me. The compound itself was large, in fact, it was an enormous building that spanned miles long. We returned to our room after exploring some more, and went to bed.

The next few mornings brought more tests, and more results. Apparently the immunity has a 100% chance to carry over from parent to child. The explanation being that my mother and my father both could resist the virus, explaining why my mom hadn't turned until almost months after her infection. Then her biting me with a weak version of the virus allowed my immune system to fight off infection, and even subdue it, creating a stable version of the contaigeon that increased my strength and agility. In short, I had become what the valkyries had hoped for: A super soldier.


	6. The brothers find the valkyries

Chapter 6

The brothers find the Valkyries

* * *

Several days had passed, as we finally reached Krasnostav. Carl was still reluctant, but he went with me, and kept a good attitude about it. I was just glad he was finally on board. We reached the gates to the valkyrie HQ, as I presented my I.D. badge. They let us through, as we came to a commotion in the hallway. That kid, and his girlfriend. From the looks of it, the soldiers tried having their way with her, but the kid had none of that. A gun to his head, and nothing to lose, he had all the leverage. We watched the director's reaction, and I was not at all surprised. After settling the commotion, I approached the director, and he recognized me right away. "Ah, Professor Allen. It's been a while." I nodded "I see you still haven't changed director. That kid, the one starting the fight, he's got the cure, hasn't he?" The director nodded "Fortunately they're almost done making a vaccine, and a cure soon after. Then I can watch that little punk's face as I let my men have at that girl." "Can't you just throw him out?" The director glared at me "No, I want to make an example of him. Show him he's not as invincible as he thinks." This behavior wasn't unusual of the director. He had a very short temper. "May I help? I want to right the wrong I did so many years ago." The director nodded "I'm sure they could use your help, and if it means getting that brat put in his place faster, then I have no reservations."

Much obliged, I donned a labcoat, and headed to the lab where the vaccine was being created. Faces lit up in awe, as I had become sort of a legend here. The man that nearly perfected the super soldier syrum. "Hello everyone, I am Professor Allen, and I'm here to observe your progress. How is everything coming." "Swimmingly!" said a stout, and grey haired man. Sort of Looked like a Hobbit Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. "May I see?" He showed me a liquid, likely containing a vaccine "This come from the boy?" He nodded. "Astounding. Might I see your notes?" He handed me a notebook full of complex equations and diagrams. I read over them carefully, fascinated by the extreme detail they contained. Then I noticed something odd. These weren't formulas for a cure, they were formulas for a new form of the syrum. I closed the book, and nodded to the man "These results are impressive. Keep up the good work." I walked out of the Lab, haunted by the misuse of that boy. I decided to pay him a visit after a few days had passed.

* * *

Ch. 6 pt. II

Jack's surprise

* * *

I sat in our room, Maddi right next to me while she remained sound asleep. I heard a gentle knock on the door and I opened it, clutching my knife as I turned the door handle. "Hello." A friendly scientist's voice said. "Who are you?" I commanded. "My, my, no need to be so hostile. I'm on your side. I think the director's looney." "Director? You mean the guy I fought the other day?" He nodded "Might I come in? I….have some troubling news to tell you." Reluctantly, I allowed him entry. He sat in an empty chair across the room, and I sat next to the sleeping Maddi. "So what is it?" "It's about the vaccine." He said grimly "What about it? Is it finished?" "I'm afraid there is no vaccine. You see, they are planning on making more people like you, making them stronger. After that, the director plans to make an example of you….and her…." he pointed to Maddi. "What? No, he said he'd protect her until it was finished, that he wouldn't let them touch her until it was done." "I'm afraid he means that very, very, literally. He plans to kidnap her himself the night before, then hold her captive. After that..well, I think you get it. Now, I can mess with their formula, and stall it long enough for you to get out, but promise me one thing." I looked at him questioningly. Could he have been a trap? An elaborate ruse to aid the director? I decided to take my chances "What would that be?" "Destroy this place…..leave no notebook unburned and to laboratory left in anything more than ash. They're misusing my formula, and I can't have that."

"Okay." I told him. He smiled, and shook my hand "Thank you Jack." I glared "How did you get my name?" he sighed "I'm a scientist, I have all of your medical records and all of your files in which your name, and hers too, is mentioned several times." After informing me of his plot, I crawled in bed next to Maddi. She was still asleep, but she clung to me instantly, almost like she could tell that I needed some comfort right now. The plan weighed heavily on my mind all night, I laid awake, unable to sleep despite the beautiful girl….well, I guess she wasn't really a girl anymore. She had a different air about her after the other night. Only I had just noticed it then. I heard a whirring sound, like a pneumatic drill was running. Then the sound of metal screws hitting the ground. Somebody was removing the door. I quickly leapt up, remaining ever so silent, but my quick motions had woken up Maddi. "Mmm….Jack, what's wro-" I cupped my hand over her mouth quickly "Shhhhh….somebody's trying to break in." I stood next to the door, as the person on the other side started to lift the door off it's hinges. I kicked the door, it's weight causing them to collapse, as two more soldiers await me. I fling the knife at one, hitting his Jugular, and simultaneously kicking the other in the groin. I take my knife from the one's throat, and drive it into the other's chest. I stand on the door, crushing the man under it.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." I smiled, leaning down to the man under the door "Tell the director that he'll need a damned army to beat me. Now get out of my sight, and put my door back before you end up like your friends." I got off the door, stepping back inside the room as the soldier replaced the door and ran off. The next morning I heard the director scream in anger over the intercom. Apparently he still had his finger on the button. "You insolent fools! How could you fail!? you were so close!" Allen's plan had worked. I grabbed Maddi, though neither of us had gotten dressed and were still in the night clothes provided by the Valkyrie staff, then we darted for the door. We ran down the halls, I was practically dragging Maddi, when she asked me "Jack, what's going on?! Where are we going!" I sighed, not answering her until we managed to make it to our truck. I jumped in, luckily the keys were just as I'd left them, and I started it up. They fired shots at us, Maddi still lagging behind a bit, as she had barely crawled in before I took off.

Miles down the road, I stayed silent. Maddi looked at me, confused and scared before she repeated her question. "Jack, what was that?" "Maddi, they weren't just going to let us walk out. Not without punishment. Those men last night, they were probably there to tie us up, and then make an example of us. You by….well, I don't even wanna think about that, and me by forcing me to watch. I couldn't bare to let anything happen to you, so with the help of a scientist, I got us out." She looked at me, silent as she put her hands around her stomach. "Don't worry, I'll find us a safe place….I just have to keep a promise to a friend first."

* * *

Okay, so what did you think of my last couple chapters? I mean come on, I know at least one person is still reading this, and I would LOVE some feedback. Ooh, and maybe a French baguette with some lincoln berry jam...oh yea, gonna make that happen...*throat clearing* Anyway, leave a review, I would rather you not be anonymous so I can properly thank you for reading and so I can maybe get some pointers on where this should head. I'll be honest, I had no real direction when I started this, but I've grown to love this story, and I want you to help me keep it going. It's you, the reader, that keeps me inspired as a writer. So keep leaving reviews, anon or not, and help keep me going!


	7. Author's note

Just a short note: I'm hitting a bit of writer's block here, and I just need to focus on some other stuff right now. I will work on my next chapter, but I fear this story may be meeting its end. I dunno, I literally started writing with no idea at all how this would pan out. Anyways, thanks for being such awesome readers, and please leave me reviews. Got any suggestions for stuff I should do? Tell me about it! I absolutely love feedback from people. Thank you, and good bye for now.

~Mist


	8. Side chapter 1

_**This chapter is a short one, just so you don't think I'm gone or something. Please, leave reviews people. I like to hear what you all think, and what I need to work on! Writing is like art, I need to know where I need improvement, so I can make these more enjoyable. Thank you, and Enjoy!**_

Side Chapter 1

A Refreshing Day at the Beach

It had been several weeks since the incident with the Valkyries. I still had yet to keep my promise, but I had every intention to. First, however, I had to get Maddi somewhere safe. I couldn't risk her getting hurt again, nor did I want her to get involved with that place again. While we dove, we came upon a beach. The air was cool, and the water looked crystal clear. It truly was a beautiful sight. So I stopped. "Maddi, wake up." I whispered to the semi-sleeping girl on my arm "C'mon, get up, we're gonna take a short rest." I smiled as I got out. Her eyes flitted open, and she slowly got out of the truck. The air smelled of sea salt, and the waves crashed against the shore.

I remembered something my dad told me before he died. He said he remembered from before all this, back to when he was my age. He said he loved the beach, it was where he met my mother, and said that it was a magical place. In particular, he mentioned one thing he was very fond of: Surfing. When I asked what that was, he said that it was when you stood on a wooden board in the ocean, and rode the waves. That's just the gist, though. His explanation was so...so vivid. I felt like I could actually smell the sea salt, and feel the waves crashing behind me.

I had spaced out. I was just staring out at those waves, mesmerized by them. Then I came to my senses when Maddi gave me a light nudge on the shoulder "Hey, you okay?" She asked with pleading eyes. I looked to her with a smile and nodded. It was then that I looked down, and realise her belly was starting to show. She was definitely pregnant, and I was 100% certain it was mine. Seeing that made me smile. So I just spontaneously kissed her. It took her by surprise, but she only kissed me back.

As the sun began to set, we both sat there, stripped down to our underwear, with the sand between our toes. It was nice, almost felt...well, normal. So we just stayed there until the sun had completely set, and we grew tired. We got dressed and headed for the truck when a rustling came from the brush. I pulled my knife out and waited for what lay in the foliage, only to have a dog, yes, a dog, leap out in front of me. I pulled a bit of spare venison from my pack, and kneeled down "Here, you're probably starving."

Hesitantly, the dog walked over. It sniffed the meat and then quickly ate it from my hand. It gave a small yip before jumping up and licking my face. The dog looked to be more like wolf. A husky, perhaps? I don't know. It was a dog, and it was friendly. So we welcomed it with open arms. Oh, and this dog was clearly a female. Of course, I couldn't tell until she got in closer, since it was dark. At any rate, we all packed up, and we drove off into the night.


	9. A Place to Call Home

Day Z: Survivor Diaries

_Chapter 7: A place to call home._

It's been several months now. Our supplies are dwindling, and it's apparent that Maddi is in fact pregnant. She started to show about three months ago. So I'm guessing she's close to four months along. It had been so long, Maddi and I agreed that we were married, at least when it came to social reasons. That way we would be less likely to be separated if we joined a settlement. I began to worry whether or not we would find anywhere to call our own. We didn't dare settle in a town, because bandits would be our main problem. Trusting people was hard, and after the 'kindness' we had been shown by the Valkyries, we decided ultimately to not trust anyone. However there was that scientist….the one who had saved us. I constantly wondered what became of him and his brother. One day. One day I would go back for him, but I had to keep Maddi safe first. The dog we had found was now nearly full grown. She had to be at least a year old, and we had given her the name Sandy. Simply because we met her at the beach. She was with child, and I wouldn't let her be running constantly like that.

"Jack! Watch out!"

Maddi's shouting woke me from the dazed state I was in, just in time to swerve and evade hitting a group of survivors in the road. After I had stopped, I sighed and received a light punch in the arm from Maddi. I rubbed the spot on my arm and unbuckled my seatbelt, hopping out to meet the survivors, of course, I held my gun drawn. The group of survivors all held their arms up at the sight of my gun. I held it aimed at who looked like their leader as our dog began barking in the background.

"Alright, if you have any weapons, drop them. We don't want any trouble, we just wanna talk."

My voice seemed to ring out like a gunshot. The words hit my own ears, and it was like a totally different person was speaking. A year and a half ago, I wouldn't be holding anybody up like this. As several of them dropped their weapons and kicked them across the cracked asphalt, I lowered my pistol and tucked it away. I sighed in relief, glad I wouldn't be killing anyone just yet. I walked over and extended my hand to them.

"I'm jack. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about the whole gun thing, but you can't trust everyone."

The group seemed to understand, because they nodded to me. Then one man stepped forward. He was tall and built with short blond hair and a light tan. Most everyone did, in fact, because hardly anyone out in the vast emptiness had shade. The man who had stepped forward also wore military green clothing. A name was sewn into his uniform, but I could not read it, because of the massive blood stain on it. He extended a hand and spoke up.

"I'm Sargent Dylan McLellan. Pleasure to meet you Jack."

I nodded and took his hand, giving a firm and calloused handshake. After seeing the group, they had no guns. Only a few had any weapons whatsoever, and they were mostly men who had minor injuries. Of course, McLellan was the only one wearing military garb. Realizing that these people were of no immediate threat, I looked to McLellan and pointed to the truck.

"I have a woman in there, my wife. She's pregnant, and we need to find somewhere to hide until the child is born. By your lack of guns, I'm guessing you're either a scouting party for a settlement, or a random group of survivors. At any rate, I believe we can work together."

McLellan seemed to grow a devilish grin at my mention if Maddi. He nodded along with my statements as they came, but all the while, his gaze kept drifting to the truck, as if trying to spot Maddi in the window. Once I had finished, McLellan spoke up.

"Well, you're in luck. We have a small settlement down the road, and we were just hunting for supplies. So in exchange for food and weapons, we'll allow you to hide there. We have a doctor there, and he's really a genius. He can take care of your wife."

In my heart, I didn't want to trust him. I didn't like the way he acted at my mention of Maddi. The others seemed to also be concerned when he did that. As if he had a history of it. Still, it was our best chance, and I took it.

"Alright, but no weapons. We hardly have any as is. We're only going to stay until the child is born. Then we'll be out of your hair."

McLellan nodded and extended his hand again. I took it, and shook it. Then I got back in the truck and started it back up.

"What happened?" Maddi questioned as I buckled my seatbelt.

"We've found a place to stay. In exchange for some of our food, they're letting us stay until the baby is born. They even have a doctor to help in case there are complications."

Maddi threw her arms around me and smiled, but I just kept my eyes locked on McLellan. I made eye contact, and he grinned at it. Almost as if he could see clean through the blacked out windows of the truck.

After everything had been settled, we were led to the settlement by the survivors. As soon as we reached the gate, McLellan was approached by who appeared to be his superior. The two argued silently, their sounds blocked out by the window, and we were finally let through. Once inside, some officers stopped us. I rolled the window down and they spoke up.

"Sir, we're going to have to take this vehicle. It's needed for scouting parties, so that they can more safely collect supp…"

I cut him off mid sentence.

"No…."

"Sir, I need you to comply, otherwise I'll have to det-"

"I said no! I only agreed to give food. Nothing more. So unless I'm driving a fucking can of sardines, I don't think this qualifies as food." I said angrily.

McLellan approached the officer and whispered something. The officer nodded and left. McLellan gave his devilish grin and nodded to me before walking off. The officer returned and motioned us to follow. He then escorted us to a small and run-down house. All of them were like this. It seemed that they had turned an empty town into a settlement. After the officer had left, I got out and helped Maddi down from the truck. I let her into the house to lay down as I locked the truck. I still kept my pistol tucked in the back of my pants. I didn't trust McLellan. Not one bit.

I went into the house and sat on the couch next to Maddi. She smiled lightly and gave me a little kiss on the cheek before yawning. Sandy followed and immediately claimed the couch as her own.

"You should go to bed." I said as I looked to her. She shook her head and smiled.

"No. I'm not really tired."

I disregarded her objection and took her hand, pulling her into the bedroom and making her lay down. She passed out almost immediately, and I laid down with her. The night seemed to pass quickly, and I woke up at about five in the morning. Maddi was fast asleep, so I just laid there next to her for a while, softly rubbing the large bump sticking out from her stomach. It seemed so strange to think that in there, a human being was forming. Then I felt a kick. I smiled and felt another soon after. Then I decided to wake Maddi rather reluctantly. She got up and gave me the death stare, but it only lasted a moment before her morning sickness set in, and she dashed for the bathroom. After a few minutes of vomiting, she and I cleaned up and changed clothes before heading outside. Shortly, McLellan showed up.

" 'Scuse me, but your wife has an appointment with the doctor in thirty minutes, and you have a meeting with the town's leader in ten. I can escort her if you wish."

"No." I said as I firmly gripped Maddi's hand. "I can take her, and I can retrieve her once her appointment is over."

McLellan nodded and walked off. I then walked Maddi down to the doctor's office. Once we entered, there stood a gaunt man with a large white unibrow and thinning grey hair. He stood no more than five feet tall, so he was shorter than both Maddi and I, and he wore a stained white labcoat. His attention was locked on Maddi, or more specifically, her large baby bump.

"Hmm….yes….so she is ze voman I have heard of." the old man said in a strange and foreign accent as he took the stethoscope from around his neck and put it up to Maddi's stomach. He nodded, seeming to understand something that was unknown to us.

"Come vis me." The man said as he lead Maddi into the back room. I followed, completely disregarding the meeting I was supposed to be at and wanting only to b with Maddi.

In the back, the doctor had Maddi lay down on a bed as he lifted her shirt up above her stomach. He then began to spread a sort of gel across her stomach. Then he took a strange device like a remote control and started using it to scan her stomach. All the while, there was a monitor, showing an image on it that looked fuzzy, and sort of like a radar.

"Erm….doctor, what exactly are you doing?" I asked, having no clue what it was.

He cleared his throat and said "Zis is ein Ultrasound. It vill check to make certain zat ze baby is healthy, and even help determine ze gender."

Maddi seemed to light up at his statement and she watched the monitor closely. I did as well. The doctor would occasionally point things out on the screen, noting what was the baby's head and legs, feet, etc. It seemed both Maddi and I were intrigued, for there was our child. Right there on a monitor, being formed, was a human being.

The doctor looked from the screen to Maddi, and then to me.

"Vould you like to know ze gender of ze child?"

I looked at Maddi, wanting her answer before I gave mine. Maddi shook her head at me lightly. I then looked to the doctor and smiled.

"No. We would rather it be a surprise. It's a little more enjoyable that way."

The doctor nodded and printed out a picture of the Ultrasound. He gave it to Maddi and shut off the machine.

"Vell, other zan some minor checkup formalities, you von't be here for much longer. I just need you height, veight, and age."

He motioned for Maddi to stand, and I helped her up. We walked her into a room with a scale, and she was made to stand on it. The doctor sharted her weight and her height. He then asked her for her age. Maddi paused. She couldn't remember her age, nor could she remember her birthday.

"She's nineteen." I said, speaking up for her.

I kept track of her age, and mine. Why I did it, I don't exactly know. Mostly just to pass the time I guess. Either way, it came in handy. The doctor nodded and wrote it down before putting his chart into a file cabinet.

"Vell, from ze looks of things, you vill be due in three months. Ze date is the fifth of September. So around ze ninth of December vill be your due date."

He dismissed us and we headed back to our house. Once there, Sandy greeted us at the door. I had Maddi sit on the couch and relax while I fed the dog and made us Lunch. There we spent the rest of the afternoon, just relaxing and talking. We decided that it would be best to stay a bit after the baby was born. That way the baby could grow up a little and be able to stand the travel. However, I didn't like the idea of staying. I didn't want to stay in one place, and especially one so big. The people were nice, but I felt something off about this place. It seemed almost too convenient.

That afternoon, Maddi and I also decided on a name for the kid. If it was a boy, we were to name it Alexander. Alexander was my father's name, and he was a great man. Then if it was a girl, the name would be Melissa. That was my mother's name.

The months between that day and Maddi's due date went by quickly and seamlessly. They were fairly uneventful. Then came the big day. The day Maddi went into labor.

"Nnng….Ah!" Maddi shouted as she was wheeled in a wheelchair down to the doctor's office.

"Maddi, it's okay, you're doing great." I said as I held her hand and pushed her.

Maddi's had was clamped tightly onto mine. Her grip was like an iron vice squeezing me nearly to the point of crushing my hand. However, I held firm and didn't try and pull away. Once we were in the office, the short doctor we had seen for her first appointment began to lead her into a room at the far end of the facility.

Maddi laid there on a bed with a blanket draped over her legs, which were spread apart. She groaned and writhed in pain until the doctor quickly pricked her arm with a needle. The anesthetic set in, and Maddi calmed down some. It didn't work fully, but it helped a lot, since her iron grip on my hand was loosened. I sighed in relief and sat in a chair next to the bed, still holding onto her hand.

"Alright, let's see vat ve have here." The doctor said as he disappeared beneath the blanket. He then spoke up again. "Alright, now I need you to push."

Maddi nodded and she began to push. I reminded her to watch her breathing, and stay calm. After about fifteen minutes of pushing and breathing, finally, the doctor emerged holding a child in his arms. A nurse, whom was male, came in and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket.

"It's ein baby boy!" The doctor announced before handing him off to Maddi.

Maddi smiled, her hair a mess, and her face as red as a sunburnt lobster from all the struggling. As she took the baby boy into her arms, she held him lovingly and kissed his forehead.

I smiled as I watched Maddi hold onto our child. For a moment, it seemed the world was at peace. As if time had stopped only for that instance. It was magical.

=================================================================================================

_Alright, it's finally done! I finally put out the new chapter, and this one is BIG! Not just in amount of content, but in a few areas. Anyways, tell me how you liked it. Or hated it. Criticism is welcomed, but only constructively. Don't tell me I suck and call me a fag. Tell me why I suck. Anyways, so long, see you next time._


End file.
